joinmoonclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wetstream
Welcome Hi, welcome to Join MoonClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join MoonClan:Join The Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stargaze66 (Talk) 20:37, October 4, 2011 Wetts So 1 I was wondering if your apprentice and my Lionpaw would become mates later on? 2 And my vid? 23:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No no No no no I mean like later on. But they get super friendly with each other. What is she like? 22:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) You should've known about it, and even though you didn't see it's stil against the rules. And as an admin, you should've looked at the blog anyways. And even if it's not true, you uploaded the pictures and just because you apologized doesn't make you any different from other users we've had to ban. The fact that you didn't look or see the blog and still uploaded pictures contributed to why we banned you and took away your rights. --Falling LeavesFading Dreams 21:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry too. And you shouldn't cry over it, you can still come back! And Foresty and I aren't mad, we just had to enforce the rules. You deserved them. But once you earned them, you barely did anything. I wish you had because you could've gone really far...and now you have to earn them all again. --Falling LeavesFading Dreams 21:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Wetty. I'm so glad you're not leaving. BTW, how did your concert go? --Falling LeavesFading Dreams 00:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Look Here Okay, so first I want to say: If you don't want Arti to talk about your conversations, don't talk about me behind my back, because we're two very honest people. We tell each other that kind of stuff. Two: I'm sorry. It hurt me to have to ban you, but it hurt me more to see you abusing your powers like you did. Being an admin doesn't mean you're "above" the rules, and I do my best to follow them myself. Spamming community messages is unacceptable and so is not reading the blog that we put in community messages. Three: I decided to ban you, but Arti decided too. We had a very long conversation and we are both very confused and sad as a result. It doesn't help either of us when you talk about it behind our backs and get mad at me, because it sucks. Put yourself in my shoes! I really do think of you as a friend, and you saying that "I'm always trying to bring you down" really hurts. A lot. Another thing is the fact that I am the head admin by unfortunate default and I made decisions to benefit the community I love and lead, may it be with an iron fist or with friends by my side. I don't care. Four: If you were head admin, and in my shoes, and I started abusing my abilities and ignoring things, what would you do? Think about it. I think about my decision all the time, Wetty, and try to find things I could have done better. I know, you hurt, and so do I, but remember, I was kicked from adminship once, too. I didn't leave, I didn't make a huge deal, I accepted it and resolved to build my way back up. Look at me now! I hate to have to do that to you, because it was a suckish experience, but I have to. Letting you remain admin after your actions would have looked bad, and Arti and I would have lost respect. Giving you your admin powers back because we feel bad doesn't look good, either. Having to take your admin powers away doesn't look good, either, but that's preferable over the other two options. You can either try to work your way back up, or you can be at the bottom again. In short: I'm sorry but it has to be done and I deeply regret it. Maybe if you get admin abilities again, you'll have learned your lesson? I did. Forest [Talk] PS: I'm on ##pony and if you want to talk to me, come on ahead. I'd love to hear what you have to say from you yourself and not from Arti. It hurts a lot less. Wets,like Foresty says, if you're not going to tell her I feel like I should. And I tell you about what we say. I'm trying to help you guys understand eachother so you aren't as upset. BTW, your ban ends today. ----Falling LeavesFading Dreams 22:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) When did you work it out? Because yesterday you were both seriously ticked. ----Falling LeavesFading Dreams 22:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Wetty, it's been nearly a month since you've RolePlayed. If, by November 19th, you haven't RPed at all, your cat Lightpaw will be delted. Thanks, Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 20:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC)